This disclosure relates generally to a battery pack and, more particularly, to a separator between battery cells of an array structure of the pack. The separator assists in securing portions of the array structure, such as the cells.
Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain of an electric vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having an array structure with battery cells that store electrical energy for powering the one or more electric machines. The battery cells may be charged prior to use. The battery cells may be recharged during a drive by regeneration braking or an internal combustion engine.
The battery cells can undesirably shift relative to other portions of the array structure. The shifting can occur, for example, when the array structure is installed within the vehicle, or when shipping the array structure prior to assembly in the vehicle.